Who's That?
by raburina
Summary: A new student comes to Blake Holsey and weird events begin to happen. Relationships destroy & new one's form and secrets unravel. A twist of romance, humor and mystery all into one.
1. Chapter 1

It's science time now at Blake Holsey High. Josie Trent, Vaughn Pearson, Lucas Randall, Marshall Wheeler and Corrine Baxter attend science class at the same time.

"So what strange thing do you think will happen today?" Josie smirked.

"Funny, Josie." Corrine said.

"Well, I heard that we got a new classmate. Some girl named Samantha Stevens or something like that." Vaughn said.

"Samantha Stevens? Cute name must be a cutie." Marshall says.

"Marshall, stop daydreaming." Lucas said.

The five of them walked down the corridor and into the science room, getting ready to learn something new from their very funny, exciting, and cool teacher - Professor Zachary or in short Professor Z. Professor Z always knew what to do when some paranormal or strange thing happened at Blake Holsey. You could say he was the one who always had a logical explanation for everything, like the time Marshall turned invisible; Marshall was becoming invisible because he felt that he wasn't being seen but it was him who didn't see himself. See what I mean? Professor Z was also a funny teacher, and he loves teaching at Blake Holsey.

"Good Morning class." a voice echoed throughout the room and it all went silent. 

"Principal Durst? What's she doing here?" whispered Josie.

"I guess she's our sub for today." replied Vaughn.

"Ugh." groaned Josie.

"I will just introduce you to our new student of Blake Holsey. This is Samantha Stevens." said Principal Durst.

"Phew! She's not a sub." Josie said with relief. A pretty girl with beautiful blonde hair entered the room. The boys were awed by her beauty and the girls.. Well, they definitely did not like the expressions the boys were showing!

"Hi…I'm Samantha Stevens. But you can call me Sam." she said with her sweet voice.

"Wow. She's cute!" Vaughn said.

"Typical Vaughn." mumbled Josie with slight jealousy.

"Now I will leave the class to you, Professor Zachary." Principal Durst said then left the room.

"Hello class! Now turn to page 119. We are going to learn about sound waves." Professor Z said. 

Science class wasn't that bad at Blake Holsey, if you had a cool teacher like Professor Z.

After science class, Josie, Corrine, Vaughn, Lucas, and Marshall stayed in the science room and had their science club meetings with Professor Zachary. During the science club meetings they talk about black holes, wormholes, the strange things happening and etc. But today was different. "OK…Lets get started!" said Professor Z.  
"Um.. Professor, isn't Samantha supposed to go to her dorm or something?" said Josie.

"Josie! Don't be rude!" hissed Corrine.

"No, that's okay. About that, Mr. Pearson and Principal Durst suggested that she stay here with us during our science club meetings, because she also has a passion for science, like you lot." explained Professor Z.

"Um.. Is there a problem?" asked Sam.

"No, nothing." said Josie.

"Good. I don't want anything to happen between us."

"Yeah, me too." said Josie, rolling her eyes.

"So! What are we learning today Professor Z?" said Corrine.

"Um.. Let's see, what do you want to learn about Corrine?"

"I don't know actually, I thought we would be learning about bla.." before Corrine could continue her sentence, Josie threw a paper ball at her. "Ouch! That hurts! What did you do that for?" Corrine said.

"Corrine!" shouted Josie, motioning her head to where Sam was sitting.

"Huh? What were you going to say.. um.." said Sam.

"It's Corrine." said Corrine.

"Yes Corrine.. What were you going to say again?" asked Sam.

"Um.. She was going to say.. Bla.. Bla.. Black sheep!" said Lucas. 

"Black sheep?" said Sam.

"Ah yeah.. Black sheep! That's what we call Principal Durst here." said Marshall, playing along with them.

"Marshall!" said Corrine, then flashed an angry smile at him.

"Class! Settle down now.. We will be learning more about sound waves today." said Professor Z.

"Cool." said Vaughn.

Professor Z explained to them more about sound waves. At the end of the science club meeting, the five stayed behind while Samantha went to her dorm.

"So, now that we've got the room to ourselves, we can talk about the black holes and stuff." said Josie.

"Um.. Josie.. It's 8:00 and I still got to do homework, study and well study more." said Corrine.

"Fine.. Um.. Vaughn, Lucas, Marshall and I will stay here and.." before Josie could continue Vaughn interrupted.

"Josie.. I'm kind of tired too you know." said Vaughn.

"Us too!" said Marshall and Lucas.

"Fine fine.. Let's discuss about this tomorrow." Josie replied then left with Corrine to go to their dorm.

The next day at Blake Holsey was a little bit more interesting. There was a sign almost on every wall saying "School Dance in the Gym. Next Saturday!" Vaughn went up to Corrine, Lucas, Marshall and Josie telling them that they were all invited to his birthday tomorrow.

"Who else are going?" asked Josie.

"Oh.. A bunch of other people, Professor Z and Samantha."

"Samantha? W.. W.. Why is she coming?" said Josie.

"Um.. Because I want to get to know her better and she's cute."

"Pfsh, Vaughn." whispered Josie.

The five walked into their next class, music class. They didn't do much during music class, except be forced to sing by Mrs. Thompson. Josie can still remember the day she sang in front of the whole class, it was as if it was just yesterday.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about ballroom dancing since there will be a dance next Saturday." said Mrs. Thompson.

"Alright! I'll probably be taking Samantha." said Vaughn with a smile. Josie rolled her eyes.

"Ok class. I will pair you up. Boy, girl, boy, girl." said Mrs. Thompson.

"Ok, Vaughn and Josie, Corrine and Marshall, Lucas and Samantha, Madison and Jack, Jake and Emma.." said Mrs. Thompson and went on and paired everyone up. Everyone went to their partners and started imitating how Mrs. Thompson was ballroom dancing with the.. Janitor?

"What's the Janitor doing here.. Dancing?" said Lucas.

"Maybe he's tight with Mrs. Thompson." said Marshall.  
Vaughn looked at Josie, but when Josie was going to look back at Vaughn he turned away. Marshall and Corrine did the same as what Vaughn and Josie did. As for Lucas and Samantha..

"Ouch! LUCAS!" shouted Samantha and slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Sam! I've never danced before!" he said rubbing his paining arm.

"That's ok Lucas. Apology accepted." sighed Samantha.

On and on they danced until the bell rang. Everyone in the room sighed in relief knowing that, that was the last bell. Vaughn wanted to ask Samantha out to the dance, but he had a feeling that Samantha wasn't the person he was supposed to go with.

"Bye Vaughn! Have fun with Samantha next Saturday." said Josie.

"Josie! Wait! Can.. Can you come to my birthday party?" asked Vaughn.

"Yeah Vaughn.. I'm coming."

"Um.. Ok.. See you there."

"Ok, bye."

"What? Why did I do that?" said Vaughn. Vaughn then had a feeling that he wanted to ask Josie to the dance instead of Samantha.

Vaughn was now the only person in the school who still wasn't in his dorm. Vaughn just walked and walked until he heard a noise, it sounded like a door opening. He went to check it out, he saw Samantha going into Professor Z's office.

"What's she doing?" thought Vaughn.

"Oh, hi Samantha!" said Professor Z.

"Oh, she's there to see Professor Z." said Vaughn. Vaughn just walked on until he reached his dorm. He opened the door then slowly closed the door when he saw a letter on the tip of his bed, it looked like someone was in a hurry. Folded nicely and put into an envelope and addressed to him.

"A letter? Cool. Wonder who it's from." said Vaughn. He opened up the letter and it read:

Dear Vaughn, I think you're really cute and I like the way you do your hair. I hope that we could get together sometime. From, You'll find out sooner or later.

"Wow! Wonder who this is?" said Vaughn. Vaughn didn't sleep well last night, all he could think of was that mystery person. Vaughn wanted to go to Josie and Corrine's dorm because he had a strange feeling coming over him. So Vaughn just stood up and went straight to Josie and Corrine's dorm.

Upon reaching their dorm, Vaughn knocked on their door three times, feeling panicky and thought that he was crazy for doing such a thing. "Can't turn back now. I'm already here." he sighed.

Josie also wasn't very sleepy, for something was bothering her and she couldn't stop thinking about it. But as soon as she heard the knock she jumped out of her little thought bubble and then sighed. "Who could be knocking at a time like this?" she said. She got up from bed and opened the door.

"Huh? Vaughn? What are you doing here?" Josie said then yawned to make it look like she just woke up from his knocking.

"Um.. I.. Josie I.."

"I what, Vaughn? Are you going to ask me if I'm going to your party then I told you already, I'm going, Vaughn." she said, quite irritated.

"Ah.. Yeah! That's what I wanted to ask. Um.. Bye.. Goodnight Josie." Vaughn said then turned away and started to walk. Josie looked at him walk away with saddened eyes, and thought, "This is my chance! My opportunity!" She ran to Vaughn and held back his arm.

"Um.. Vaughn! I.."

"What is it?"

"Oh.. Nevermind.. Goodnight.. Sweet dreams."

"Um.. Alright then. Bye."

As Vaughn walked towards his dorm he thought and asked himself, "Who do I like better? Josie or Samantha?" Vaughn finally slept after thinking long and hard on who that mystery person was and about Josie and Samantha. 


	2. Chapter 2

On a Saturday morning, everyone was still asleep. But Vaughn woke up early just to set up his party decorations for his birthday party at his dad's house. "Can't believe I woke up early for this. But it'll be worth it." said Vaughn. Vaughn slowly stood up, stretched a bit, did a little of exercising and then went straight to the bathroom. There he took a cold shower, brushed his teeth, changed into his baggy blue jeans and a plain red shirt with bits of tribal designs printed on it, and fixed up his hair with mousse. He put on his shoes then grabbed his bag with some of the decorations for his party. Vaughn walked down the corridor leading to the front door, while walking, he saw the Janitor and the Janitor motioned him to come his way.  
"You must do something quick before she finds out and sends it out." the Janitor said then walked away.

"Do what? Hello? Are you there?" He just watched him walk away. "Guess not." Vaughn said. He continued to walk when he heard the noise of a door opening again. It was Samantha again, and this time Vaughn didn't hear Professor Z's voice. All he heard was silence, it was quiet, but too quiet.

"I've got to check this out." said Vaughn. Vaughn crept up to Professor Z's office. "Don't be too noisy Vaughn, slowly, slowly." whispered Vaughn. Then suddenly he just stopped. He peaked through the little hole on the door.

"Hello? Uncle Victor? It's me Sam. I'm here in Professor Z's office." Sam said.

"What? Dad? Sam?" whispered Vaughn. But then Vaughn heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Principal Durst coming.

"Good morning Vaughn. What are you doing here outside Professor Z's office?" asked Principal Durst.

"Um.. I.. I was just looking for him. I was going to ask him if he wanted to come over to my birthday party this evening." explained Vaughn.

"Alright then. Go on now." said Principal Durst then walked away.

"That was close." Vaughn said. He tried to listen more on Sam and his dad's conversation but was too late.

"Ok Uncle Victor. Bye." said Sam, then hung up.

"Uncle Victor? So Sam's my cousin?" said Vaughn with confusion. Samantha was now rummaging through Professor Z's things, like she was searching for something. Then Vaughn heard more footsteps, this time coming towards the door of Professor Z's office. Vaughn quickly stood up and walked through the corridors and out the door going to his dad's house.

"That was really close"  
Vaughn opened the door to his dad's house and saw that everything was already in place.

"Huh? What's this? What's going on?" said Vaughn, confused.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY VAUGHN!" everyone jumped out of nowhere and screamed happy birthday.

"Wow! Thanks you guys!" said Vaughn with a big smile on his face. "But? Who..?"

"It was all your dad's idea." Josie said.

"Yeah. He called us up earlier to set everything up." Lucas said.

"And we also ordered the food." added Corrine.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Marshall said.

"Awh! THANKS!" Vaughn said then hugged then all.

Vaughn's party was a blast! Everyone was having a really good time. There was dancing, eating and loads of fun! Vaughn then saw Samantha coming in the room, having to forget about everything he heard in Professor Z's office, he went to her and said hello. They had their small talk and the he asked if she wanted to dance with him.

"Ok. I'll dance with you." replied Samantha. Vaughn took Samantha by the hand and went onto the dance floor. Josie saw everything and she felt a bit jealous and lonely.

"Hey Josie! Are you okay?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Josie, and smiled at him.

"Um.. Would.. you like to dance with.. me?" asked Lucas, blushing.

"Sure. I got nothing to do right now so I guess its okay."

Lucas blushed for a moment then took Josie's hand and brought her onto the dance floor. Corrine and Marshall on the other hand were just sitting beside each other. Marshall was whistling a tune and Corrine was just reading a book. Marshall then looked and Corrine but as soon as Corrine looked back at him he quickly turned away. Then nice soothing music came on. Marshall had a really crazy idea but he didn't care he just wanted to dance! He slowly stood up, took Corrine by the hand and asked her for the next dance, he blushed and giggled a bit as well.

"Sure Marshall." Corrine said. She stood up and the both of them slowly danced. Now Vaughn and Samantha, Josie and Lucas, and Corrine and Marshall were just dancing the night away. Soon some people were already leaving, for it was almost 9 o'clock. Vaughn and Samantha stopped dancing, so did Josie and Lucas, and Corrine and Marshall. They all just looked around, seeing that everyone left, and knew that they all had to leave too.

"Bye Vaughn! Thanks for the party! It was great!" said Samantha then kissed Vaughn on the cheek.

"Bye Sam! Thanks for coming!" replied Vaughn then waved goodbye. Vaughn just looked as Samantha was leaving when she was out of sight he just turned around.

"Ooh Vaughn! Kiss me! Kiss Me!" said Marshall and Lucas, making kissy faces and laughing.

"Awh! Come on you guys!" said Vaughn, blushing.

"Ok guys that's enough." said Corrine.

"Alright. Alright. We'll stop." they snickered.

"So need any help cleaning up the place?" asked Josie.

"Yeah. Can you guys help me out?" asked Vaughn.

"Sure, it'll be fun." the four chorused and smiled at him.

"Thanks again guys." said Vaughn then smiled. The five of them just cleaned up the place and had a bit of talking time. Their talking made them forget about the time and eventually, they finished cleaning up the place.

"Thought we'd never finish cleaning up." said Vaughn.

"I'm pooped." said Marshall, whipping off sweat from his head.

"Me too." said Lucas.

"Well.. Now we can have a good nights sleep." said Corrine.

"Yeah. I'm really tired." said Josie.

"Well.. You guys can leave.. I still have to finish up a little more stuff." said Vaughn.

"Ok. Bye Vaughn! Thanks again!" said Lucas, Marshall and Corrine. The three of them left talking about what a great time they had.

"Aren't you going too Josie?" asked Vaughn.

"I think I'll stay around and help you finish up cleaning." replied Josie.

"Thanks."

The two of them just moved the furniture into its right places and cleaned the place up a bit more. Then after cleaning the both of them sat down into a nearby couch and just sat there, looking all tired.

"Vaughn?" asked Josie. 

"Yeah?" replied Vaughn.

"I.. I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"Vaughn, I.."

"I what?"

"I.. I kind of like you.." she said, blushing.

"Y.. You do?"

"Yeah.. And that letter in your room…"

"That's from you?" Josie just nodded.

"Well.. Honestly Josie.. I kind of like you too."

"Re.. Really Vaughn? But what about.." before Josie could finish. Vaughn slowly took her hand, looked her in the eye then kissed her.

"Vaughn.. I got to go. Got to sleep! Cause I'm tired and all." she said and blushed a bit. She looked at him and he looked back at her, they both blushed then Josie just walked away.

"Josie! Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I can walk you to your dorm if you want. I mean I do sleep at school."

"Oh yeah, you live there too. Sure! No problem." She said then smiled at him.

"Is it ok if we hold hands? I mean.. Incase we get lost like before."

"Yeah…wouldn't want to get lost again." Josie replied. Vaughn took Josie's hand and they both left to go back to school. Vaughn dropped Josie to her dorm.

"Bye Josie. It's been fun." Vaughn said then kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Vaughn. Be careful." Josie said then slowly closed the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vaughn was really cheerful the next Sunday morning. Lucas, Marshall and Corrine saw Vaughn all cheerful and really really happy.  
"What's with Vaughn today?" said Lucas.

"I have no idea." replied Marshall.

"I think it had something to do with last night." Corrine said.

"LAST NIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?" said Lucas and Marshall, surprised.

"Well, I don't know what actually happened, but I remembered last night that Josie wasn't with us when we came back here. And I think something happened there or something like that." Corrine explained.

"Ooh. Interesting!" said Lucas and Marshall, laughing.

"Where is Josie anyway?" asked Lucas.

"I think she's still asleep. " said Corrine.

"Oh well. What do you guys want to do today? It is Sunday, and we got no school work or anything." said Lucas.

"Well, I'm going to hit the books incase we have a pop quiz in science like last time." said Corrine then walked on to go to the library.

"Hey Lucas! You up for a little foosball?" asked Marshall.

"Bring it on Wheeler!" said Lucas. Then Lucas and Marshall just ran to the library to play foosball.

As for Josie, she had just woken up. She stretched a bit then brushed her teeth, took a shower, changed into her black jeans and a plain purple top with a red jacket, then went to look for the others. When Josie was about to open the door, Vaughn was there standing right in front of her.

"Oh.. Hey Vaughn! What's up?" asked Josie.

"Hey Josie! Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Oh sure no problem." replied Josie. They both went inside then Josie closed the door and they sat on her bed.

"What's up?" asked Josie.

"Well.. I just wanted to ask you.. to go.. to.. uh.." said Vaughn.

"On a date?"

"Yeah! That's it! Will you?"

"Sure! Why not? When can we go?" asked Josie.

"Well.. I asked Principal Durst if we could go and she said it 's ok because it's Sunday." 

"You told Principal Durst we were going on a date? Vaughn!"

"Chill Jos! I told her that we're just going for pizza and a movie. That's it. I didn't say we were going out. OK?

"Oh ok. Let me just fix myself up a bit."

"No need to. You look great." said Vaughn. Josie didn't say anything, she just blushed then said, "Lets go then." They both went of. Meanwhile at the library, Lucas and Marshall were still playing foosball, and Corrine was reading a book. Samantha walked into the library.

"Hey you guys! Have you seen Vaughn around?" asked Samantha.

"Nope. Sorry Sam. But he was really happy today." said Lucas.

"Oh ok. Thanks anyway." said Samantha then just walked away. Samantha walked on to where no one could find her, then she spotted the Janitors closet and ducked in there.

"Hello? Uncle Victor? Vaughn's not here."

"Good. I wouldn't want him to know anything. Good job Sam. Goodbye." Samantha closed her cell phone and when she opened the door the Janitor was standing right in front of her.

"Oh sorry mister! I.. I was just going out because you see.. I.." she said.

"You're standing on my mop." 

"Oh sorry. I.. I'll be going now." said Sam then quickly walked away.

Outside of school, Josie and Vaughn were having a blast at the movies!

"Wow! Cool flick Vaughn! Nice choice!" said Josie.

"Thanks. I do have nice taste in movies!" said Vaughn then laughed. Josie laughed along then it went silent when the people behind them were sshhing them.

"Oops. Sorry!" said Josie. After the movie, they went out to go get pizza. They went to pizza hut, there they ordered a pepperoni pizza with 2 cold root beers.

"Yum! My favorites!" said Josie.

"Really? Cool! Me too!" said Vaughn. Josie and Vaughn just ate their pizza and talked a bit about their lives.

"So, what's with your dad lately?" asked Josie.

"Oh I don't know. I don't see him much." replied Vaughn. After they ate their pizza they remembered about the others.

"Should we bring them pizza?" asked Vaughn.

"Yeah. I guess. They might be hungry for some real food."

"I totally agree with you." said Vaughn. So they bought another pepperoni pizza for the gang.

Meanwhile at Blake Holsey, Lucas, Marshall and Corrine were looking for Josie and Vaughn everywhere. They checked their dorm rooms, and even the basement.

"So.. Where do you think they are?" asked Lucas.

"On a date?" said Marshall.

"I don't think so." said Corrine.

"Could happen though." said Lucas.

"Anyways, you guys want to hang out with Professor Z?" said Marshall.

"Sure, why not? We're bored, nothing left to do.. so, why not? Lets go!" said Lucas.

The three of them just walked to find Professor Z, but as they were walking they heard something.

"What was that?" said Corrine.

"Probably the wind or something." said Marshall.

"Oh well! So much for that! Let's go." said Lucas.

"Yeah. Lets." said Corrine.

Josie and Vaughn arrived at school and they went straight to Professor Z's office knowing that the 3 of them will go there because they probably had nothing left to do. Josie and Vaughn walked over to Professor Z's office and opened the door.

"Hey you guys! What's happening?" asked Josie. She saw Lucas, Marshall, Corrine, Professor Z, and.. Samantha?

"What's she doing here?" asked Josie.

"Oh.. Since you guys weren't around we decided to go and call Samantha over and chitchat with her for a couple of hours.. YUM! PIZZA! LET'S EAT! IM STARVING!" said Lucas.

"ME TOO!" said Corrine.

"Dig in?" said Josie with a half grin on her face.

"What's wrong Jos?" asked Vaughn.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"So what were you guys talking about anyway?" asked Vaughn.

"Well we were talking about you guys." said Professor Z.

"U.. Us?" said Josie and Vaughn.

"Yup." said Marshall, with a mouthful of pizza.

"You guys." said Corrine.

"What about?" asked Vaughn.

"Should we tell them?" said Samantha.

"Of course they are our friends." said Corrine.

"I'm leaving now. I got to do some teacher stuff." said Professor Z.

"Bye Professor Z!" everyone said.

"I got to go now too! See you all!" said Samantha.

"Bye Sam!" said Lucas. Everyone looked at Lucas after Samantha left the room.

"What? I was being polite!" said Lucas. But they all just laughed.

"So what were you guys talking about Vaughn and me?" asked Josie.

"Well.. We were wondering where you guys disappeared to.." replied Corrine.

"Oh that.. Should we tell them?" asked Josie.

"Yeah.. We better.. Don't want any friendship being destroyed now do we?" said Vaughn.

"Oh alright.. Me and Vaughn.. Went out.." said Josie.

"On a date?" said Marshall.

"Yes.. On a date.." said Vaughn.

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Marshall.

"What?" said Vaughn.

"I thought that you guys went on a date and I was correct!" said Marshall.

"But we did.." said Vaughn.

"Huh? Forget it Vaughn." said Marshall.

"Well.. Glad that's over." said Josie.

"You mean there's more?" asked Lucas.

"No, no nothing."

"JOSIE!" said Lucas, Marshall and Corrine.

"Ok there's more but Vaughn is going to explain not me!" 

"Ok.. Well.. after you guys left last night.. Josie and I moved some furniture around then.."

"THEN?" said the three.

"Then I kissed her." said Vaughn, then he pointed at Josie and Josie waved at them.

"WHAT?" they said all together.

"Yeah." said Josie, with a flush of redness on her cheeks.

"Whoa! Um.. Cool." said Lucas.

"I'm totally speechless." said Corrine.

"Ditto!" said Marshall.

"It's normal anyway. Everyone's got to do it sometime." said Lucas.

"Yeah. Right." said Josie.

"So? How about some more pizza?" said Marshall.

"MARSHALL." Lucas, Corrine, Vaughn and Josie said.

"What? Cant a hungry boy eat nowadays?" Marshall said, then laughed. They all laughed with him and spent the whole day laughing and having fun, for tomorrow was another day of lessons and lectures. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's another school day at Blake Holsey High. The students wake up from their dorms to do what they have to do, wake up, take a bath, brush their teeth and change their clothes. Most of the students were already eating their breakfasts in the cafeteria. Except for Josie, she was still asleep. Wonder why? She was dreaming, dreaming about what it would be like if Vaughn asked her to go steady. "Hi Vaughn."

"Hi Jos." said Vaughn. "Um.. Josie.. I.. I got to talk to you about something"  
"What is it Vaughn?" "Ca.. Can you be my girlfriend?"

"G.. Girl.. Girlfriend? Vaughn.. I.. I.." said Josie. But then her wonderful dream was broken for Corrine was shaking her like a coconut tree, trying to wake her up before the bell rang. "JOSIE! JOSIE! WAKE UP! HELLO? SCHOOL!" shouted Corrine.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up! What time is it?"

"Its 8:30."

"8:30? Cor.. That's too early!" replied Josie, then she pulled the covers over her head.

"Yeah! For you! Wake up!"

"Ok! Fine! I'm up already!" said Josie. Josie pulled away the sheets then quickly fixed herself for school. Everyone.. and I mean everyone was awake now. Josie went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, but as soon as she was about to chow down…the bell rang.

"Ugh! Oh man." said Josie. So she just grabbed her toast and a milk carton and ate while walking to her class.

"Hey Josie!" said Vaughn.

"No time now Vaughn. Got to get to class."

"Um.. Jos? Class is over here." said Vaughn while pointing at the door of their mathematics class.

"Oh! I knew that!" said Josie, embarrassed. Vaughn helped Josie carry her books seeing that she wasn't herself today.

"Josie! Are you okay?" asked Marshall.

"Yeah. I am. I'm fine." replied Josie. The door opened and it was Professor Z.

"Professor Z! Where's Mrs. Dunleavey? You our sub today?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah. I am. Seems that Mrs. Dunleavey had an emergency and she had to fly over to her parent's house."

"Oh I see."said Corrine.

"Alright. Now class. We are going to learn about quadratic equations. Open up your books to page 200." said Professor Z. After Professor Z explained about quadratic equations, the bell finally rang! And everyone gave out a sigh of relief.

"Ok. I'll see you guys soon in science class. Josie, Corrine, Vaughn, Lucas and Marshall, stay." said Professor Z.

"O..k.." said Josie.

"What's up?" asked Lucas.

"Well.. I've hear that Mr. Pearson has sent someone here to investigate about the weird stuff happening here in school." replied Professor Z.

"No kidding? I think its Samantha! She looks sort of.. older." said Josie.

"Awh! C'mon Jos! We already know you're jealous of her." said Lucas.

"I am so not jealous!" said Josie, then punched Lucas on the arm.

"Ouch! Josie! It was a joke!" said Lucas, while rubbing his arm.

"Ok.. So much for that! Well.. Maybe it's Durst." said Marshall.

"DURST? Get real Marshall!" said Vaughn. Everyone stared at him while he was laughing his head of.

"What?" said Vaughn.

"Nothing." everyone said.

"Well, it could happen!" said Corrine.

"Yes it could. Seeing that she's so secretive about certain things." said Professor Z.

"Well were getting late for history class. Got to get moving!" said Josie.

"Yeah. We'll finish up during science time." said Professor Z.

"Alright. Bye Professor Z." they all chorused.

Lucas, Marshall, Josie, Corrine, and Vaughn walked to their history class, but when they get here, no one was there. It was totally empty.

"Um.. Hello? Anyone?" said Josie. Then the Janitor came walking and asked, "Didn't you hear?"

"Obviously not." said Vaughn.

"Well Principal Durst said that they moved the dance to tomorrow." replied the Janitor. The five talked amongst themselves.

"Tomorrow? Why didn't we hear?" said Corrine.

"I guess.. Principal Durst announced it to every class except when we weren't in class." said Marshall.

"Probably." said Lucas. They turned to look for the Janitor but he disappeared.

"Waitaminute. I heard running in the halls, thought it was because they were going to class." said Lucas.

"Oh I get it now! Maybe everyone's decorating the gym!" said Corrine.

"Well. Lets go!" said Vaughn. They all went to the gym, and Corrine was right, everyone was helping to decorate. Everyone was setting up the radio system, putting streamers here and there and fixing up the furniture.

"Well.. We've found everyone. Case solved!" said Marshall, laughing. The five separated to help decorate the gym.

"Everyone! Announcement! There will be no classes today. You will all be helping to decorate the gym. Thank you." echoed Principals voice through the PA system.

"WOW! No classes!" said Josie. All the students of Blake Holsey High decorated till the bell rang signaling them to stop decorating and prepare for tomorrows dance.

"Ok. Everyone has one hour to ask out your crush or girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever to the dance." said Principal Durst.

"Cool. Now.. Who do I ask?" said Vaughn.

"Hey Vaughn! Can you help me?" asked Josie.

"With?" asked Vaughn.

"Can you get me that streamer?" 

"Sure." said Vaughn and went to get the streamer. "Hey Josie. Has anyone asked you yet? I mean to the dance."

"No. Guess no one want to be seen with me after all my records saying that I'm a trouble-maker."

"No, your not. Sometimes yeah but.. Anyway.. Can you go…with me?" asked Vaughn.

"Sure, why not?" said Josie then smiled at Vaughn.

"Well. Now I can help you with whatever you're doing." said Vaughn then smiled back at her. The gym was beautifully decorated. Everyone was heck tired but were equally satisfied with the job that they've done. After the boys finished asking out their dates, they all went back to their dorms to get a good night's sleep.

The sunlight shone brightly through Josie and Corrine's window. Suddenly, Corrine's alarm clock went off, giving Josie quite a rush.

"OH MY GOSH! THE DANCE! TODAY! NOW!" said Josie.

"JOSIE! JOSIE! Calm down. Its only 8:00. The dance is still at 10:40."

"Oh. I was supposed to.. Nevermind."

"Hey Jos. Who asked you to the dance? Marshall asked me but I told him I'd tell him at the dance."

"Marshall asked you? Cool! I say, GO FOR IT! You two look like a really cute couple you know?"

"Really? Wow! Thanks Josie! I think I'll go tell him now! After, you tell me who asked you to the dance."

"Me? Me? Um.. No one asked me.. Who would ask me to the dance anyway."

"Come on Jos! I told you who asked me! Come one! We're roomies! Roomies share secrets!"

"Oh.. Alright then.. Vaughn.. He asked me to the dance."

"VAUGHN? VAUGHN PEARSON ASKED YOU? COOL! Not that it's a biggy, I mean he is our friend."

"Yeah. He is our friend."

"Know what? Going with Vaughn to the dance will give you popularity points."

"I know that, but I didn't say yes to get popularity points." said Josie then smiled.

"Jos? Josie? Are you? Do you?" said Corrine. Josie just kept silent but she let out a small giggle.

"OH MY GOSH! JOSIE P. TRENT! DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON VAUGHN JODY PEARSON?"

"Uh.. I got to go take a shower and yeah." said Josie then just dashed into the bathroom.

"Oh I know you do, girl!" shouted Corrine, as Josie was in the bathroom. Josie just smiled and went back to getting ready.

After Josie was done in the bathroom, she went to Vaughn's dorm.

"Vaughn? Hello?" said Josie.

"Waitasecond!" said Vaughn. Vaughn opened the door. "Oh, hi Josie! What's up?"

"Oh.. Yeah.. Vaughn.. .About the dance.. Do you really want to go with me?" said Josie.

"Yes! Yes I do! I really really want to go with you!"

"But I thought you were going to ask Samantha and..?"

"Samantha? Oh.. her! Nah.. I had a feeling that I wanted to ask you and I'm glad I did."

"Alright. That's good enough for me!"

"Yup. Well see you at the dance!"

"Yeah. See you there." Said Josie. Then Vaughn kissed her on the cheek. Josie just smiled at him then went off to find the others. Josie went to the library, and she saw Corrine talking with Marshall.

"What? What do you mean?" said Corrine.

"Corrine.. I'm really sorry.." said Marshall. Corrine just left the library crying her little head out.

"Marshall! What did you do to Corrine?" asked Josie.

"I asked Claire Summers to the dance.."

"Marshall.."

"I had to ask someone! I couldn't wait any longer!"

"But she said she'd tell you when you saw each other at the dance!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well say that to Corrine, not me." said Josie then went off to find Corrine.

Josie looked for Corrine in all her favorite places at Blake Holsey. Josie was so tired she just wanted to sit somewhere, so she went to her dorm. When she tried to open the door.. it was locked.

"What? Huh? Corrine?" said Josie, banging the door. She could hear someone crying and knew that was Corrine.

"CORRINE! OPEN UP! IT'S ME JOSIE!" shouted Josie.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted back.

"Corrine! Come on!"

"NO WAY! GO AWAY!" replied Corrine. Josie went to find Marshall and tell him to go to Corrine and talk some sense into her. On her way to find Marshall she accidentally bumped into the janitor.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see where I was.."

"Make it quick! She's almost getting it!"

"Getting what?" said Josie. But he was gone.

"I really don't get this school." She mumbled. She didn't think about what the janitor said, she just went off to find Marshall.

"MARSHALL! MARSHALL!"

"I'm here Josie!"

"Marshall.. HELP! Corrine locked herself in our dorm room and you have to go talk to her." said Josie.

"I'm on it Josie!" said Marshall then stopped because Josie stopped him.

"Why are you sad by the way?"

"Josie! Corrine! Dance! Talk!" said Marshall then ran off.

"What a day!" said Josie then sat at a nearby bench.

"Hi Josie!" said Vaughn.

"Hi! Why are you wearing your clothes for the dance?" asked Josie.

"The dance is in.." He pushed up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "Oh! 30 minutes."

"30 minutes?" She gasped and quickly got up. "Sorry Vaughn but I got to go!" 

"See you there!"

"Oh wait.. Corrine.. Dorm.. Closed.. Marshall.." Josie said to herself but just kept on running. Josie stopped and she heard talking, Marshall and Corrine talking.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! THAT'S ENOUGH! THE DANCE! HELLO?"

"Marshall.. I'm really sorry I blew my cool at the library I.."

"Corrine, I'm sorry. I didn't wait when you told me to but now.. I'm free again!" Marshall said.

"You are? What happened to Claire?" asked Corrine.

"She dumped me to go with Josh Finn. Pretty crazy, huh?" said Marshall. They both just laughed then soon realized the dance was approaching fast.

"OH MY GOSH! THE DANCE!" Corrine shouted.

"Corrine I got to go! See you later!" Marshall said then went off to his dorm to get ready.

"Hey Marshall! What.." Josie said.

"Talk to you later! Bye!" Marshall said then ran off.

Josie and Corrine helped each other dress up for the dance.

"Corrine, should I put a bit of make-up or something?" asked Josie.

"Yeah. You'd look beautiful."

"Really? Thanks." On the other side of Blake Holsey, Marshall and Lucas were helping each other.

"Hey Lucas. Who did you ask to the dance?" asked Marshall.

"Samantha! Remember? But then she dumped me, she said she needed to do some important thing." sighed Lucas.

"That wreaks man! Don't worry, there are probably other girls you can ask."

"I know there are but I want to ask this particular person but I can't.. She has a date already." Lucas sighed again.

"Who? Who?" asked Marshall.

"Josie, but then Vaughn asked her already that's why I had to ask Samantha and now she dumped me. I don't want to go to the dance anymore.. You go ahead."

"But it won't be fun without you. Just come and I promise you'll have a great time! Trust me." Marshall said. Lucas just nodded and continued getting ready.

As for Vaughn…

"Oh man. Josie saw me in my best clothing! Now I have to change." Vaughn searched for an outfit to wear. When he looked, he couldn't find for anything.

"Oh well. I'll just wear these clothes instead." he said. Then went out to find Josie. Vaughn walked through the halls and heard a funny noise, a noise that sounded like crying.

"Why does it have to be me!" said a voice that Vaughn couldn't recognize. He walked over to see who it was but then Josie came out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Vaughn! Ready?" asked Josie.

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah I am." Vaughn said. They both walked together to the gym.

"Um.. Jos? I heard someone crying. Do you think that's Corrine?" asked Vaughn.

"No. She was with me the whole time. Why?" asked Josie.

"Well. While I was going to pick you up I heard someone crying." Vaughn explained.

"Oh.. It's probably someone else who doesn't have a date." Josie said.

"Yeah probably. Anyway.. Here we are!" Vaughn said then opened gym doors. 


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the gym, there were a lot of teens dancing, eating, talking, and chatting.  
"Wow! I'm going to find myself some fun!" Josie said.

"Hey! I'm not fun anymore?" Vaughn said.

"I'm kidding Vaughn." She looked up at him and gave him a smile. "Hey! Let's dance! I'm in a dancey mood!" Josie said.

"No Josie.. I don't.. Whoa!" She just grabbed his arm then told him to dance. Corrine and Marshall arrived at the dance too. They saw Vaughn and Josie dancing so.. Corrine grabbed Marshall to the dance floor!

"Isn't this fun?" asked Corrine.

"Yeah! But I'm thirsty. I'll go get us some punch!" Marshall shouted because of the booming music.

Marshall walked over to the table where the punch was but then he saw Lucas just sitting there watching everyone have a good time while he wasn't.

"Hey Luc! Why aren't you dancing?" Marshall asked. "I don't have a date remember?" Lucas said with a sigh.

"Awh! Come on! You can dance with me and Corrine!"

"Corrine might get mad or something cause I butted in your little dancing in peace thing." Lucas said then just walked away to the door.

Lucas was feeling down, he didn't have a date, but then Josie saw him leaving then told Vaughn to go dance with someone else.

"Hey Lucas! Wait!" Josie said.

"What?" Lucas replied.

"Want to dance with me?"

"Really?"

"Yup…" Josie said and smiled.

"Cool! Let's go!" Lucas said. Josie and Lucas danced with each other for one hour and when Vaughn saw them he got a bit jealous of Lucas, but he just thought, "Oh well. Josie isn't my girlfriend.. yet." When the music stopped Josie let go of Lucas but out of no where, Lucas just kissed her then was shocked with what he just did then ran off.

"What was that for?" Josie said in her mind. Marshall saw the whole thing and he left the dance to find Lucas. "

"Corrine! I got to go. Later!" Marshall shouted as he went out the door.

"But? Where? What? Huh?" Corrine said.

Marshall ran everywhere but then soon realized that there was one place he didn't look yet, their dorm room. Marshall slapped himself in the forehead and said, "Ofcourse!" then ran of to go to the dorm room.

"Hey Lucas! Open up!" Marshall screamed. Lucas slowly opened the door then said a little hello, Marshall was confused.

"Hello? HELLO! YOU JUST KISSED JOSIE!" Marshall shouted. "You saw that? But I thought that…" Lucas said.

"I saw everything Lucas!" Marshall said. Lucas just turned his back on Marshall then crossed his arms. "Lucas? Hello? Why did you do that?" Marshall said. Lucas quickly turned around.

"Well.. I.. Ah.. I like her okay!" Lucas said then turned his back again. Marshall just sighed with a smile and looked at Lucas.

"What?"

"My little boy's growing up so fast!" joked Marshall. Lucas punched Marshall on the arm and laughed.

"Want to go back to the dance?" asked Marshall.

"Sure." Lucas replied. Marshall and Lucas walked together to the dance.

The next morning.  
The last bell rang and everyone went out of their classrooms to get back to their dorms.

"Josie, Corrine, Vaughn, Marshall and Lucas. We have science club now, right?" Professor Z said.

"Oh yeah."

"Well.. Anything new?" Professor Z said.

"Um.. Z.. Where's Sam? Not that I want her to be here." Josie asked.

"She went home to visit her sick grandma." Professor Z explained.

"Oh okay." Josie said with a smile.

"Anyway.. Anything suspicious lately?" asked Lucas.

"Well, I did hear Samantha crying as I was walking to the dance last night. And she was wailing why me.. Why me.." explained Vaughn.

"Very unusual." said Marshall.

"Maybe she didn't have a dress to the dance, maybe it got ripped and she started to cry because it was really expensive?" said Corrine.

"Or maybe her grandma got abducted by ALIENS! That's why she went to her grandma's house, to check if there are any signs of extra terrestrials!" said Lucas with an evil funny smile.

"Lucas.. That's insane!" said Marshall.

"Yeah, but its possible." said Lucas. Marshall rolled his eyes and went silent. "Ok. So much for that. Anymore theories?" asked Professor Z. Professor Z looked at Vaughn.

"I got nothing." said Vaughn. He looked at Josie and Corrine. "Sorry." they said.

"Well, I got nothing either. Ok. That will be all." said Professor Z. The five left the room then closed the door behind them.

Vaughn was walking through the hall ways of Blake Holsey to go to Josie and Corrine's dorm room, but then as he was walking, he saw Samantha walk past him.

"Hey Sam! How's your grandma?" asked Vaughn.

"My grandma? I don't know. I haven't visited her in like a whole year now. And by the way.. Who are you?" said the girl.

"Uh.. Sam? Don't you know me? I'm Vaughn! Hello?" said Vaughn.

"Sorry. I don't know you. I'm Ashley. Ashley Stevens." said Ashley.

"Ashley Stevens? So that would make you.. Uh.. Nevermind.. Sorry I got to go!" said Vaughn then quickly ran to Josie and Corrine's dorm. 

"JOSIE! CORRINE! EMERGENCY MEETING! NOW!" said Vaughn.

"Uh.. Vaughn.. It's 10:00! We can't have a meeting now." said Josie rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Well.. Something weird happened!" said Vaughn then quickly dashed through their door.

"Well.. Aren't we going to get Z, Luc and Marshall?" said Corrine.

"I'll tell them tomorrow! Since I'm here anyway.. Yeah.. Anyways.. While I was walking to go to your room.. I saw Samantha." said Vaughn.

"Oh.. That's nice." said Josie.

"But that wasn't Sam! That was another girl who looked like her! Her name is Ashley Stevens. She looks exactly like Sam!" said Vaughn.

"That's weird. Sam? Ashley? Stevens?" said Josie.

"Maybe they're twins. That's a reasonable explanation. Now Vaughn.. I need to sleep! So good night and bye bye!" said Corrine then just fell into her bed and went under the covers.

"Right. Bye! Josie.." Vaughn said.

"Yeah Vaughn?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What's going on?" said Josie.

"Uh.. I know this is weird but.. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Me? Out of all the other pretty girls out there? You picked me? Well.. I like you a lot and yes.. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really? Cool!" said Vaughn then smiled at Josie.

"Well.. You better get going. It's getting late now." she said then kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." said Vaughn then left to go to his dorm.

The next day in school Vaughn rushed over to Professor Z's office and told Josie and Corrine to get Marshall and Lucas there too.

"Guys! Guess what!" said Vaughn huffing and puffing.

"You had a bad hair day?" said Lucas.

"Funny, but no. Yesterday while I was walking I saw Sam.. Except that wasn't her. It was like her twin.. Her name's Ashley. She looks exactly like Sam!" said Vaughn.

"Freaky huh?" said Josie.

"Yes.. Very.. Fr.. Strange." said Professor Z while rubbing off the moist from his glasses. "But if it was her twin then.. I don't know.. Maybe she didn't go to her grandma's house anymore.. Maybe she's a spy from PLANET.. I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Lucas.  
"Calm down Lucas." said Marshall as he patted Lucas on the shoulder.

"Well, I think that she really does have a twin but she hasn't told us yet." said Corrine.

"Corrine, Corrine, always looking for a reasonable explanation. I mean maybe she is a spy, but not from a planet something." said Josie.

"You know, I've seen in a magazine that older people act as younger people to spy for some reason." said Professor Z.

"Yeah! I read something about that somewhere too!" said Vaughn. Everyone looked at Vaughn then started discussing more about Sam's so called twin sister.

After their meeting, Vaughn went of to go to his dad's house. While he was walking, he saw Sam or was it Ashley?

"Vaughn? That's your name right?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Um.. I was wondering.. Do you know Samantha?"

"Yes. She's your sister isn't she?"

"Um.. No. I got to go. Bye." said Ashley then ran off.

"Weird." said Vaughn then walked on and bumped into.. Samantha?

"SAM!" said Vaughn.

"Yes Vaughn?" asked Sam.

"Nothing. Um.. Do you have any siblings?" asked Vaughn.

"Um.. No. Why?"

"Well.. Its a funny story.. But.." Vaughn said. Before he could say anything else Josie came and closed his mouth with her palm.

"Uh.. It's nothing.. Have to go now. Bye Sam!" said Josie.

"That was close!" said Vaughn. Josie looked at him with a weird look.

"What?" said Vaughn.

"Why were you going to tell her?" screamed Josie.

"I don't know!" Vaughn said.

"Know What? Let's go to Professor Z." said Josie.

Josie and Vaughn ran to Professor Zs office.

"Professor Z? You in here?" said Josie.

"Over here." said Professor Z.

"We have a major problem." said Josie. "What is it?"

"Well.. You see.." before Josie could continue Vaughn interrupted.

"Well.. Samantha Stevens has a twin sister named Ashley Stevens.. I asked Samantha if she had any siblings but she said no.. I was about to tell her why then Josie put her hand over my mouth.. Then I purposely kissed it.. OOPS! Did I just say that? I meant.. I removed her hand from my face." said Vaughn.

"Uh.. Thank you Vaughn. Anyway.. That's the whole story." said Josie.

"I see. Well.. I was chatting with Samantha a while ago and she told me that she is feeling guilty about something but before she could tell me she had to go." said Professor Z.

"I know! Let's make a trap!" said Vaughn.

"Excuse me?" said Josie.

"I mean.. Professor Z will like try to let her spill the beans then maybe we can figure out this whole problemo!" said Vaughn.

"You know Vaughn.. That's not a bad idea." said Professor Z.

"I just hope it works." said Josie. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day after Professor Z, Vaughn and Josie's conversation, they gathered the troops. "Marshall, Lucas, Corrine! I'm going to tell you the 411." said Josie. Josie carefully told them about everything. "Um.. Alright." said Lucas.

"Good plan. How many rules are we going to be breaking?" Corrine said.

"Um.. Actually.. None." Marshall said.

"Come on Corrine. It's not going to be that bad." said Josie.

"I hope." said Vaughn.

The next day they had already put their plan into action. As Lucas was walking along the corridors looking for Samantha, he spotted a girl from his history class, who happens to be roommates with Samantha.

"Hey Christine. Have you seen Sam anywhere?" asked Lucas.

"Um.. Yeah. She was in the gardens a while back. Why don't you check there." Christine said with a smile.

"Thanks!" yelled Lucas as he headed for the door that led to the gardens. Lucas searched near the orchids and underneath the big oak tree, yet he saw no sign of Samantha. All of sudden, he heard weeping sounds coming from the nearby lake.

"Sam? You here?" said Lucas.

"Umm.. Yeah. Hey Lucas! What's up?" said Samantha as she rubbed of the tears that were rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh nothing." he said as he sat down beside her. "Why are you crying?"

"Umm.. Nothing.. I'm okay." she said smiling. "Really I am."

"Well okay. But you see I have this problem.. And well I thought I could ask you for some friendly advice or something so.. Here goes.. Well you see.. I have a friend, who isn't being totally honest with me and well I've noticed it and my other friends have noticed it and well.. I don't know if I should to talk to my friend about it.. So.. Should I?" he asked.

"Umm.. I don't know. I guess you should just say what you feel. Don't hold it back. Don't bottle up all your emotions."

"Wow. Thanks Sam. Oh by the way, Can I ask again.. Why were you crying?" he asked.

"Its nothing. You wouldn't understand.." Sam replied.

"How would you know? I can. If you just tell me. You said it yourself don't bottle up all your emotions. Don't hold back. Right?"

"I can't tell you.. I.. Because I.." she said as she dusted off the sand and grass from her pants. "I gotta go Lucas. Thanks anyway." she said and ran of inside the school.

Lucas then returned to the Science Lab where everyone was impatiently waiting for his return.

"Well?" they all chorused.

"I was getting there, but I guess my charm isn't charming enough to let her trust me so quickly." he said.

"Oh Boy. What now?" asked Josie. "That's all I could think of. Using Lucas' cute-boyish-charm."

"My cute-boyish charm?" Lucas thought to himself, as he smiled at that comment from Josie. Marshall could see he was flattered, but he just rolled his eyes at the fact that Lucas was actually getting flattered by just one comment. "Who could blame him though?" thought Marshall, he does have a crush on her anyway.

"Anyone got any ideas? Professor Z?" asked Corrine.  
"Um.. Before I conclude any theories, I would just like to know. Has there been any other strange or weird thing that any of you have noticed lately?" Professor Z asked.

"Well.. The Janitor.." said Josie.

"What? What? What has he said to you?" asked Professor Z.

"Well, I accidentally bumped into him and he said 'She's almost getting it! She's almost getting it!' or something weird like that." said Josie.

"Hey. He kind of said that to me too." added Vaughn.

"Hm.. Very strange indeed." said Professor Z.

"Well, What can we do? And how can we find out who's getting the what?" said Marshall.

"Well.. Maybe we can.. No.. Too frank.." said Professor Z in his dont-bother-me-now-im-trying-to-think-this-through face.

"The what Professor Z?" asked Lucas.

"Huh? Oh.. Um.. I was thinking.. We gang up on her and just ask her why she was crying.. Take the information out of her.." he said. Silence. They all just stared at him, obviously surprised at his plan.

"Are you okay Professor Z?" asked Vaughn.

"Yeah.. Why? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No.. No.. Its just weird.. Those words coming out from your mouth.. You know.." said Marshall. "Um.. okay." said Professor Z.

"Anyway.. I think its kind of plausible to use Professor Z's plan.. I mean it worked in those movies right?" said Josie.

"Yeah but they usually get killed after they spill the information to the one's who are asking." added Corrine.

"Yeah.. But we don't kill.. We're nice people." said Lucas as he smiled with his cute-boyish charm.

"So it's settled then?" said Marshall.  
"Yup. I guess so." said Corrine.

"So when do we take action?" asked Vaughn.

"A.S.A.P." said Professor Z, for he just spotted Samantha walking down the corridors. "There she is! Lets go!" said Professor Z, and they all ran to catch up with Samantha.

"Sam! Samantha! Wait up! We've got something to ask you!" yelled Vaughn. Samantha stopped, she turned around and screamed, "No! I will not tell you why I was crying! I can't! It's confidential! Don't you get it? It's private!" she said then turned around and continued walking.

"But we want to help! That's what we're here for.. To help!" yelled Marshall.

Everyone was jogging right behind Samantha as to not tick her off again.

"How? How can you possibly help me?" Samantha asked in a why-do-you-care kind of tone.

"How can we if you don't tell us what's up?" said Corrine. Just then, Samantha turned around and was frowning.

"Fine. I might as well just tell someone. My conscience is killing me." she said.

"Let's go to the Science Lab. We'll talk about it in there." said Professor Z.

They all walked to the Science Lab. Some were excited that they started to walk at a faster pace. Once at the Science Lab...

"So.. Sam.. Care to share?" said Professor Z.

"Hey that rhymes! Good one Prof!" said Sam, faking a smile.

"SAM!" they all chorused.

"Fine.. So this is how it goes.. You see.. Victor Pearson, Vaughn's dad.. Is my distant relative." Sam explained.

"WHAT?" gasped Vaughn.

"Yup.. I'm like your seventh cousin or something. Anyway.. He called me up one morning and asked me if I could do something very important for him. Ofcourse I wanted to refuse because I'm very bad at lying or pretending to be normal, but I couldn't refuse. He threatened to tell my mom about my bad records, and well you see my mom knows me as straight A student, so I was scared to refuse! So here I am.. 'supposed' to be spying on you all.. Trying to figure out the things you discuss after class.. But I just cant spy.. I'm bad at it! I'm sorry if I caused anything bad to happen. And I hope you all wont hate me or anything." said Sam.

"Wow.. That's um.. Wow.." said Marshall, obviously speechless.

"So.. Who was the other girl?" asked Josie.

"Oh.. Her.. She's.. My sister.. Ashley.. I guess Uncle Victor found out I just couldn't do it so he sent her.. And by the way.. She's the real rebel.. So she has absolutely no problem on finding out about anything, and I mean anything!" Sam said.

"Maybe that's what the Janitor meant.." said Vaughn.

"Probably.. But.. What exactly is she after?" asked Professor Z.

"Maybe.. She's getting close to finding out about the black holes and all the paranormal stuff!" said Lucas.

"But how will she know? She's never here.. And I doubt that anyone here knows her.. aside from us ofcourse." said Josie.

"Yeah.. But.. Ok I got nothing." sighed Lucas.

"It's alright bud. You don't always have the answers. But we still love you"  
Marshall said as he patted his buddy on the back.

"So what should we do?" asked Sam.

"For the meantime.. I think we should just lay low.. If ever you see Ashley.. Try following her.. But be very very careful at doing that." said Professor Z.

"Okay, sure." they all said. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, they all acted normal, or at least they tried to act normal.

There was a knock on Corrine and Josie's door.

"Ooh.. Must be Vaughn." said Corrine.

"Shush Corrine!" said Josie, smiling to herself.

"Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Ooh.. Just for a movie and then pizza.. The usual." as she was reaching for the doorknob.

"So.. Who knows about.. You know.. You guys? Just me?" questioned Corrine.

"Uhm.. Yeah.. Just you.. Heh.. And Marshall.. Um anyway.. Got to go! Bye Corrine! See you later!" said Josie as she dashed out the door.  
"But what about...?" Corrine said. Before Corrine could say anything, she had already left. "I wish I could go out for a movie and pizza..." thought Corrine, then continued with folding her laundry.

"Hey Lucas! Want to play some foosball?" asked Marshall.

"No thanks man. I'm not up to it." sighed Lucas.

"Why not? You're usually excited whenever I ask you to play a little one on one. What's up?"

"Well.. You see.. No.. You might think I'm some kind of a sissy talking about his feelings."

"I won't. Promise! You should know by now that I would never think of you that way." said Marshall to cheer him up.

"Alright. Well it starts like this. You already know that I have this... 'Thing' for Josie yeah? But.. I just saw her holding hands with Vaughn! And I think they're going on a date. So I therefore conclude that.. They're an item." sighed Lucas.

"Um.. Lucas.. I hate to make you feel even worse than you're feeling now but.. They are.."

"What? Since when? Why didn't you say anything? I thought we had this whole trust thing?"

"Yeah.. But I knew you'd feel this way.." said Marshall as he patted his friend.

"What's the use anyway? A girl like Josie.. Will never fall for.. A guy like me.." said Lucas.

"Hey! Why don't we go and watch the big basketball game tonight?"

"It's ok.. You go ahead. I'll just go online and.. I don't know." said Lucas as he slowly walked away from Marshall.

"I wish I could help him.. " thought Marshall.

"Oh my gosh! The movie was awesome! I loved it!" exclaimed Josie.

"Yeah it was.. But the fact that I got to watch it with you is even more awesome." smiled Vaughn.

Josie blushed, and she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Back at Blake Holsey, Marshall was whistling a happy tune while he was walking down the corridors of Blake Holsey.

"It's a Saturday. I need fun! I shouldn't be cooped up in here!" thought Marshall.

"Whoa.. I really need to get out sometime! I'm going nuts just thinking to myself.. Like I'm talking.. Inside.. My head.." he thought again.

"Ok.. Stopping.. Darn! I did it again.. Ok.. Now stopping." thought Marshall as he shrugged of the thought on thinking to himself.

As he was walking he saw Corrine in the library, totally engrossed in the book she was reading. He thought to himself.. Should I ask her out? I mean, I need fun! Then he stopped thinking to himself because it freaked him out then he just dove in and asked, "Hey Cor! Want to go out? Watch a movie? Get a pizza? What do you say?" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Wow! A movie? Pizza? My dream just came true!" thought Corrine. "Sure! I'll go with you.. Just let me get ready. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes!" said Corrine as she dashed out the library and up to her dorm.

"Yes! I have a date! Oh no! I need some cologne!" said Marshall as he too ran up to his dorm.

"Yes! I have a date!" smiled Corrine as she was getting into her clothes for her date. She paused and daydreamt how her date would turn out. She shrugged of her imagination and continued to dress up. On the other side of Blake Holsey, Marshall was busy searching for cologne.

"Man.. There's got to be some cologne around here! I know Lucas keeps some! Where is Lucas anyway? I thought he would be here.. Online?" thought Marshall. "Oh well." and he continued to search for cologne. And finally.. After 5 minutes of nonstop searching.. "AHA! I knew Lucas had some cologne!" said Marshall as he dabbed some on his shirt. He was about to run out the door when suddenly... he stopped in front of the mirror and thought.. "I look gooood!" then he ran out and went to wait for Corrine outside.

At the pizza parlor, Vaughn had already ordered a medium margarita pizza and two cold root beers, plus he asked if he and Josie could get a table where privacy is a must. The cashier typed in his order and Vaughn paid her in cash.

"Please wait for thirty minutes for your pizza to be ready. In the meantime, here are your drinks and some appetizers. Thank you and good day." said the cashier with a smile. Vaughn then took the drinks and appetizers and walked back to where Josie was sitting.

"So Josie, How are you enjoying the date so far?" asked Vaughn.

"It's great. Thanks Vaughn." smiled Josie.

"You know how I love to pamper you." teased Vaughn.

Josie just giggled and smiled at him. Vaughn then took her hands and told her in his sweetest voice.. "I love you"  
"Wha.. What?" said Josie, obviously surprised.

"I.. Love you Josie." said Vaughn, confused at her reaction.

"You do? Wow.. That's sudden! Don't you think?"

"No.. I don't.. I think it is fairly appropriate."

"But.. We're new in this relationship. Take it easy. That's how I would take it."

Vaughn didn't say anything. He just kept quiet. He was perplexed, he didn't know what to say anymore.

"Vaughn? Are you like mad? Don't get mad.. Please.."

"I.. I'm just.. Surprised Josie.. I thought you felt the same!"

"I do Vaughn.. I do.. But.."

"But what Josie...?" Vaughn said, his eyes fixed on hers.

Lucas was wandering the grounds, just walking around with his hands in his pockets. Yes, he said he'd go online but he lied. He just wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to think. He knew deep inside he admired her. He just didn't know how to start getting close with her. "I just don't know..." sighed Lucas as he continued walking.

"So Corrine. What movie do you want to see?" asked Marshall as they were on their way out of school grounds.

"Anything's fine with me.." replied Corrine with a smile.

"Okay. What do you think about... a horror movie?"

"I think that's okay. Only one problem... I get really freaked out with ANY horror movie."

"That's ok Cor. I'll be here to ease your fear.." he smiled.

She grinned back at him, but deep down she knew her heart was jumping.

"But what Josie..?" asked Vaughn, serious-faced.

"I.. I don't know. I just don't know." said Josie as she covered her face with her palms, head down, trying to hold back her tears.

"Josie..? Why are you crying?"

"I.. I'm sorry Vaughn, but I don't know if this can work out. I.. I got to go." said Josie as she ran off the door.

"Hey dude, here's your pizza!" said the waiter.

"Um.. Can I take it to go? Thanks." said Vaughn.

"Whatever dude." replied the waiter.

Vaughn just sat there, confused. He didn't know what was up with her, and then it hit him.

"Did she just say 'I don't know if this can work out'?" he thought.

He felt pangs of sadness, it's over.. He thought. But no, he refused to think that they couldn't work it out, he wanted to make this work, even if it takes long, he just wanted it to work.

Lucas was now sitting on a rock, staring at the lake. Sighing and feeling dispirited.

"This is so unlike me.. One girl. Did this to me? Pfsh. I cannot believe this." he said.

He never knew a girl like Josie would make him feel this way. He just wanted to end these feelings he had for her. He wanted to make them stop.

"Lucas? Hey. I want to talk to you about something." a familiar voice said from not so far away.

Lucas was confused all over again. As soon as he heard that familiar voice, he slowly looked back to check if he really heard someone and was not hearing voices in his head, surprised, he spun his head around to see if it was really who he thought he saw.

"Hey." said Josie with a small smile, which you could hardly see, but Lucas saw it.

"Jo.. Josie? Wha.. What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a date with Vaughn." he said as he turned to stare at the river again.

"I.. left.." hesitated Josie. "Vaughn.. He.. He told me he loved me but I.. I just told him it was too sudden.. And then I.. I left.."

"Why are you telling me this? Can't you see you're making me feel worse than before?"

"I.. I'm sorry Lucas I just thought that.."

"Look Josie, I know you don't like me and that you don't want to go out with me because you like Vaughn.. And that I'm just not your type.. And plus.. You never mentioned to me that you and Vaughn were.. together."

"Look Lucas.. I'm sorry.. I didn't want to make you feel bad.. I.."

"Josie.. Just don't.. I don't need an explanation.. So are you happy now? You got what you wanted? Why come to me and talk about all this when you can just go and talk to Vaughn?" said Lucas as he stood up and started to walk back to school. Just then, Josie took his arm, and said, "Lucas.. Please.. Just listen.. I just want you to hear me out.." tears started to form in her eyes. Lucas felt bad and stopped to listen.

"Well..."

"I just wanted to tell you that..."

"Tell me what?" said Lucas.

"I.. don't think I.. Like Vaughn.. I thought I did but when he told me he loved me.. I felt.. Nothing."

"Re.. Really?" said Lucas, a tiny smile forming on his face but he tried to prevent it from becoming bigger.

"Yeah." she said as she looked at the ground.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Lucas.. I.. I like.. I like you.." she said then turned away.

Lucas was surprised. He was shocked and was speechless, but he knew his heart was beating like mad.

"But Josie.. Vaughn.. And you.. You and Vaughn."

"I.. Told him it couldn't work out. So I guess I'm single again."

Lucas was happy. He couldn't control his happiness that he gave Josie a hug. Josie hugged him back. But then.. As they were exchanging hugs, someone came up and said, "What's going on here?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Josie and Lucas quickly detached themselves from their embrace. Looking around, searching for the voice, until they saw Vaughn standing 10 feet away from them, obviously disappointed.  
"Josie.. What's going on?" asked Vaughn.

"Vaughn, we need to talk."

"I agree. Let's go somewhere.." he looked at Lucas. "Private."

Josie looked back at Lucas with a 'I-don't-want-to-leave-you-here' look. But Lucas understood Vaughn and gave her an approving nod, and went to quietly sit on the rock where he was sitting before Josie came. Josie then followed Vaughn, at first there was an awkward silence between them before Vaughn broke it.

"Why Jos? I mean.. Cant we work this out?" he said with an expression that made Josie feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Vaughn but.. You just came on too quick. I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry."

Vaughn didn't know what to say. He just looked at her with a look that made her feel even more guilty.

"Listen Vaughn, I really did like you when we were together. I loved every minute. But then you had to go and just pop up that you loved me?"

"Because its true Josie.. I do love you.. I cant help how I feel.."

"I know you can't but couldn't you wait till we actually had a deeper relationship with each other?"

"I just.. Don't know.. You know how I feel for you.. And when you dumped me just like that.. I felt.. Like my whole world was going to end.. I just cant bare the fact of not being with you.. I need you Josie.." he said with saddened eyes.

Josie was speechless. Vaughn had just confessed his love to her, but she didn't know if she felt the same for him. She was perplexed, not knowing what to respond to what Vaughn had just said.

"Vaughn.. I.." Just then, Vaughn pulled her closer to him. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. Josie just loved the way he kissed her, but that was before. And kissing him just there, made her think about Lucas. She quickly pulled away.

"Vaughn I'm really sorry.. I just need.. Time.." she said as she started to walk fast, back to where Lucas was. Vaughn just watched her leave with pain in his heart.

"Well? How did it.. Go?" asked Lucas.

"We talked.. Told him it couldn't work out.. And then he kissed me.. But then I turned away."

"Oh.. okay.." said Lucas, looking down on the ground.

"Don't worry Lucas. I still like you." she said with a small smile.

Lucas smiled back at her and signaled her to sit beside him. She walked to where he was and sat beside him. He slowly slid his fingers into hers and held her hand. He felt as if he never wanted to let go, to pause the moment forever. She laid her head on his shoulders as they held hands and sat and stared at the lake.

As that was going on between Josie, Lucas and Vaughn. Corrine and Marshall were having a bit of trouble trying to come up with topics for conversation.

"So Cor, what'd you think of the movie?" asked Marshall

"It was.. How do I put this? Grotesque? I.. Have never seen so much blood in my entire life.. Except when we watched that slide show where they showed us that driving too fast can get you killed."

"Wow Cor. If it scared you that bad.. Why didn't you tell me it did? I could've taken you away from the movie house and we would've gone somewhere else."

"Its okay. It was.." she couldn't continue, if she did she'd say that she enjoyed having his arm around her shoulder, but she didn't want to just say it aloud. "Interesting..." she said as she smiled at him.

He just smiled back at her.

On a Monday morning, everyone was feeling rather, happy. Not normal for students who had classes ahead of them.

"Wasn't yesterday just.. Wow?" asked Josie as they were walking to class.  
"Very.. Interesting." replied Lucas, and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"What did you guys do that made it wow and interesting?" asked Marshall, confused.

"Oh, nothing." Josie and Lucas replied.

"Something definitely happened. Spill Josie! We're best friends! We stay in the same room! We sleep in the same room! Were like living together!" said Corrine.

"Don't you just hate it when she gets this way?" whispered Lucas.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to tell her to make her cut it out." said Josie.

"... plus I tell you everything Josie! I mean come on, at least tell me something! Anything!" said Corrine.

"Chill Cor, I'll tell you." said Josie.

As Josie was telling Marshall and Corrine what had happened between Lucas, Vaughn and her, Lucas was just nodding as Corrine and Marshall glanced at him. Josie then stopped telling her story. Corrine and Marshall were surprised that Josie would do that but were also happy for Lucas.

"So.. You're telling us that you guys are.. An item?" asked Cor.

"No.. We're not.. At least I think we're not." said Josie, then she looked up at Lucas.

"I don't know. If.. You.. Wanted to. Then I guess we could be." said Lucas.

"But we're not.. Yet I guess." said Josie.

"But.. Do you want to.. If ever I asked you I mean." said Lucas.

"Yeah.. That'd be.. Great." replied Josie, as she gave him a smile that made him smile back at her.

"Uh.. Okay.. Good for you guys!" said Marshall, as he flung his arms over both their shoulders. "Now.. Let's get to class!"

"Right behind you Marshall!" said Corrine, as she walked to Marshall's side to go to class. "You guys coming?"

"We'll be there in a moment!" replied Lucas, stopping Josie from replying first to Corrine.

"Lucas, we'll be late!" she said.

"This'll only be a moment."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Josie, I was thinking.. What happened yesterday.." Just then the bell rang. "Ugh. Bad timing." thought Lucas.

"Look Lucas, whatever it is.. Can it wait? We'll be late.. Now let's get going!" she said as she grabbed his wrist and started to run to class.

The whole time they were sitting in that classroom listening to Mrs. Evans (or at least trying to keep awake to listen), Lucas was smiling and writing down what he would say to Josie once he got her alone with him. He stopped writing and lifted his head to see what she was doing, and surprisingly, she was staring at him. He just smiled at her and she flashed him a smile too. Lucas then continued to write and waited for the bell to ring. Before Lucas finished writing his speech, a few minutes later, the bell finally rang.

"Finally.." he thought. And he lifted up from his seat and went straight next to Josie.

"Hey Lucas!" she smiled.

"Hey."

"So what was keeping you occupied during Mrs. Evans class?"

"Oh, nothing." he said, smiling.

As they were walking they had to go their separate for they didn't have the next class together.

"So, I'll see you later then.. in science class?" said Josie.

"Yeah, I'll see you there!" he smiled. And they both set off to their classes.

As Josie was walking to her next class, she spotted Vaughn and remembered that Vaughn was with her in her next class. She just took in a deep breath and walked inside. She spotted a seat next to Corrine and quickly took it.

"Hey Jos."

"Hey Cor."

"So, how you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"Really?"

"Positive." said Josie, giving her a faint smile .  
The whole time they were in that classroom, Josie felt more and more guilty about what she did to Vaughn that day. Josie just sat there, taking notes and trying to push aside her guilt. And finally.. The bell rang! She was relieved, that she would be able to see Lucas once more. "Glad this class is over." she thought and she stood up and headed for Science, with Corrine walking beside her.

"Know what Josie?" said Corrine.

"What is it?" said Josie.

"I caught Vaughn catching glimpses of you a few times back there."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"It's okay. I don't care. I have Lucas now." she said smiling.

"So, your feelings for Vaughn are like over?"

"Well maybe not totally, I guess he'll just always be there, I mean he'll always be special but I've just moved on, that's all."

"Alright then."

In Science class, Lucas was happily waiting for Josie. He had already told Marshall his plan and had asked him for advice. Marshall just told him to do it if he really wanted it, and heck, Marshall knew he wanted it. Josie saw Lucas and waved at him. Lucas smiled at her. Josie got the seat next to Lucas.

"Hey Lucas!" said Josie, smiling.

"Hey Josie!" and he smiled back. "Josie, would you.. Like to.." before he could continue Professor Z had walked in.

"Alright class! Today's lesson.. Heat!"

"What is it Lucas?" whispered Josie.

"Later." he said smiling at her.

Josie couldn't help but think that what she did to Vaughn was harsh. Her mind was in a totally different place.

"Josie?" said Professor Z with a confused expression on his face. "Stop day-dreaming and start answering your seatwork. It is quite unusual for you to be gawking into thin air like this." he said and afterwards mumbled, "And I thought you enjoyed my class."

"Oh, sorry Professor Z. I was just thinking."

"Well, use that thinking to answer your seatwork. Now, get to it!"

"Yes, sir." Josie groaned, got out her pencil and started answering her seatwork.

Half-way through his seatwork, Lucas looked at Josie and couldn't help but be worried for her. He softly sighed and decided to ask her what was wrong after class. The room was in silence cause they were busy thinking of the answers to their seatwork, then the silence was broken when the bell rang.

"Finally, school's over." Josie thought.

"Alright class, please leave your papers on your tables. Class dismissed!" said Professor Z. Everyone went out the door, except for the Science Club, and Samantha.

"Alright. So, any news?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, one question." asked Marshall.

"Yeah, Marshall?" said Sam.

"Why hasn't Ashley been showing herself these past few days?"

"Well, I don't really know. Seeing that we're not that close and well, we hardly keep in touch with each other." she said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, trying to tune in to each others minds, trying to see if they knew what to say to comfort Sam. But Marshall just flung his arm over her shoulders and said, "It's alright, Sam. We'll help you in anyway that we can."

"Thanks, Marshall." she said with a smile.

"Alright then. No information about.. Well.. Anything?" asked Lucas.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, the door opened and a voice said, "I know something that'll be more than helpful to you." 


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone turned around to look at the person who was at the door. They all gasped, surprised to see this figure standing before them. An awkward silence filled the room, but it was broken when Sam finally managed to say something.

"Ashley?" Sam said, confused.

"Yes, It's me Sam."

"Wha.. What are you doing here?"

"I.. I've come to call a truce."

"A truce? We're not fighting." Marshall said, sarcastically. Corrine hit him on the arm and whispered, "Not with you silly! With Sam!"

"Oh.. I see. Sorry." he said.

"Thank you." Ashley said to Corrine. Corrine gave her a nod.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I mean, what's the truce for?" Sam asked.

"I know Uncle Victor called you not too long ago to do something for him. And when he found out that you couldn't do it, he called me up. Me, being the little rebel that I am, I accepted with no hesitation."

"What's that got to do with you being here?" asked Sam.

"Well, as you know, your job or rather, my job was to spy on the science club? Am I correct?"

"Yes, yes it was." Sam replied.

"But you never did it! We hardly saw you around!" Lucas said.

"I know. Uncle Victor somehow found out that I was doing absolutely nothing and terminated me from this job."

"So, why the truce?" asked Sam.

Ashley sighed. "Sam, mom called me a few days ago. I think 2 days ago, and she told me.." She sighed again. "She said that.. She needs an operation."

"What?" Sam was in total shock. Her body was trembling like mad. "I.." She couldn't continue her sentence, except she put both her palms over her face and started to cry.

Ashley came closer to her sister, and in the many years that they've been siblings, Ashley hugged her sister. Sam felt comfort in her arms and hugged her back.

The science club was shocked as well, but they shrugged of their shock and went closer to Sam and Ashley to give them comfort.

The next day, Sam and Ashley stayed in Corrine and Josie's dorm while the others had their classes. While the others were having lessons, Sam and Ashley were making up for lost times, when suddenly Sam's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Samantha. Where is your sister Ashley?" asked Victor.

"She is with me."

"Give the phone to her." Samantha gave Ashley her phone and told her that it was their Uncle.

"Hello?" said Ashley.

"Ashley. I want you to spy for me again. I'm sorry I yelled at you before but you weren't doing anything and now I'm giving you a second chance."

"Uncle Victor, I refuse to spy for you."

"What? If you refuse, tell your sister that your mother will hear about her bad records."

Ashley told about Victors threat. Sam took the phone from Ashley and said, "Uncle Victor. I don't care if you tell my mom about my bad records, so go ahead and tell her"  
Victor fell silent then just hung up.

Sam sighed. "Well, glad that's over."

"Me too."

"So, what do we do about mom?" asked Sam.

"I think.. We have to go back home. We have to be with her."

"I agree. But where are we going to get the money?"

"Don't worry little sis. I'll take care of it." Ashley said, as she smiled at Sam.

While Samantha and Ashley were having their sister-bonding time, the others were having science class.

Josie sighed and then soon remembered that Lucas was supposed to tell her something. Josie looked at Lucas and tore a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote,

Lucas, what were you supposed to tell me again?

Josie slid the paper to Lucas' side of the table. Lucas looked up at her and then read the note. He smiled, got out his pencil and wrote,

I'll tell you after this whole thing blows over. You know, the Sam and Ashley thing.

Lucas neatly folded the paper and slid it to Josie's side of the table. Jose got the note, sighed, then smiled at Lucas.

Vaughn noticed the note passing of Lucas and Josie and his heart felt like it was being crushed. He just bent his head down and sighed.

Josie saw Vaughn's heavy sigh and felt guilty once again. Lucas on the other hand, wanted to hold Josie's hand and help her relieve her guilt over what she did to Vaughn. He too felt guilty for that.  
After 30 minutes, the bell rang.

"Alright. Class dismissed." said Professor Z. "Science Club. Stay."

Everyone quickly went out of the room while the science club stayed behind.

"Marshall, please call Ashley and Samantha." Professor Z said. With that being said, Marshall gave him a nod and went off to call Samantha and Ashley.

"Okay. Seeing as the mystery is finally solved. We're going to help Sam and Ashley go back home to their mother. Any ideas?" asked Professor Z.

"We could chip in." Corrine replied.

"Or.. We could do a fund raiser?" suggested Vaughn.

"Good ideas. But do you have enough to chip in for plane tickets?" Professor Z said and eyed Corrine. She just shrugged. "And a fund raiser would raise suspicion."

"So what do we do?" said Josie.

"It's alright guys! You don't have to do anything! Your hospitality and friendship are enough for us." Samantha said as she walked in with Marshall and Ashley.

"Really? But what about money for tickets to go back home?" said Lucas.

"I've got it covered. One of our aunts live around here and fortunately, she can get us discounts for tickets." Ashley said.

"Awesome." Josie said.

"So I guess. This means goodbye. Our aunt is coming any minute." Sam said.

"Thank you so much for everything guys!" Sam and Ashley chorused and hugged everyone.

The science club waved goodbye as the car drove off. Everyone went back inside but Lucas took Josie aside and said, "Alright Josie. I'm going to tell you now what I was going to say.. I was going to.." Lucas said. But before he could continue, Josie put her finger to his lips and whispered, "Let me patch something up first and I'll get back to you.. Please? I'll meet up with you on the rock near the lake."

Lucas knew it had something to do with Vaughn but he just smiled and nodded. Josie smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Lucas." Josie said then went off to find Vaughn.

Josie went to his dorm room, knowing that he went straight to his room after Sam and Ashley left. She hesitated for a moment, knowing that he was just on the other side of the door, then she just took in a deep breath and knocked on his door. Vaughn opened the door and was surprised to see Josie standing outside his room.

"Josie? I mean, Josie, come in."

Josie went in and told Vaughn to sit down and said, "Vaughn, the reason why I'm here is to apologize for what I did to you that day you saw me with Lucas."

"Josie.. You don't have to apologize. I understand your feelings for Lucas and I'm willing to accept that. But just remember that I'll always be here for you."

"Vaughn.. Thank you.. For understanding." Josie said then went to hug him.

Vaughn hugged her back, and he thought, "I wish I could hold you forever in my arms."

"I got to go Vaughn. Lucas is waiting. Thanks again for listening." she said and smiled.

"No problem Josie." he said, smiling as well.

Josie went out and closed the door behind her. She ran off to the lake. There she found Lucas quietly sitting on the rock they held hands with each other. Josie didn't want to stop his train of thought so she crept up silently beside him.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey. How'd it go?"

"It's ok now. We're ok."

"That's good."

"Mmhmm. So," She paused. "What's up? I'm all yours."

Lucas fell silent for a moment then shifted his position to look at her. He took her hands and said, "Josie.. I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." He took a deep breath. "Josie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Josie knew in her heart that this was coming but acted surprise just for him. "Lucas," she said then just leaned over and kissed him. Their lips parted; Lucas smiled and asked, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes." she said, smiling.

Lucas' smile grew bigger and he knew his heart was filled with love and joy, he hugged her and she hugged him back. They parted from their embrace and Lucas asked, "So, you want to sit here? Staring at the lake?" He paused, smiled at her and added, "Holding hands?"

Josie looked into his eyes and kissed him again. Lucas knew what she meant. He took her hand into his and they both sat on the rock, staring at the beautiful still lake.

THE END 


End file.
